No me dejes
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Kakashi estaba frente a ella, tendido en el suelo, herido. Y en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era una pregunta que no la dejaba pensar con claridad: “¿Qué pasará si no logro salvarlo?” KakaSaku One shot


_He aqui otro KakaSaku (L) espero que les guste... lo escribi mientras llovia y sin tener nada que hacer =P_

* * *

**No me dejes**

Ella lo encontró.

No era la primera vez que Sakura tenía que utilizar sus habilidades médicas para curar a alguien que estaba a punto de morir. De hecho, trabajaba mejor de esa manera, sabiendo que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía o la persona que estaba bajo sus cuidados en ese momento moriría. Era lo que ella llamaba "Trabajar bajo presión"

Sólo que era la primera vez que tenía que hacerlo por alguien cercano a ella. De hecho, más cercano de lo que ella alguna vez hubiera esperado.

Y por primera vez desde que era un Ninja Médico, sintió miedo. Miedo de no poder ayudar a las personas que en ese momento le suplicaban su ayuda. Miedo de no poder salvar a todos los que estaban a punto de morir. Pero sobretodo le dio miedo perder a la persona que ahora estaba tendida a sus pies.

Sintió como el mundo se detenía en el momento en que distinguió el cabello despeinado y platinado de Kakashi entre los escombros de Konoha. Se acercó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron a él, esperando y deseando que sólo fuera su imaginación y que él estuviera auxiliando a sus compañeros.

Estuvo apunto de caer al suelo al ver que no era un truco de su mente, y que Kakashi estaba frente a ella, tendido en el suelo, herido. Se arrodilló junto a él con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió una sensación de alivio recorrer su cuerpo al sentir una muy leve cantidad de Chakra emanando del capitán de su equipo.

_Estaba vivo._

Con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos por parte de ella, comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Todo a una velocidad que incluso a ella le sorprendió. Sus manos temblaban. Muchas veces había intentado curar a personas en el mismo estado en el que estaba Kakashi sin mucho éxito. Y lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era una pregunta que no la dejaba pensar con claridad: "_¿Qué pasará si no logro salvarlo?"_

Nunca le había dicho a Hatake Kakashi lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Por que, simplemente no quería que la rechazara. Prefería quedarse con la relación que tenían ahora antes que estropearla y alejarlo de ella.

Al principio sólo creyó que era algo normal, que podía pasar que las alumnas sintieran una extraña admiración (un poco obsesiva) por sus maestros. Pero con el tiempo, y observando a sus amigas, se dio cuenta que eso sólo le pasaba a ella. Y que era algo mucho más que una simple "admiración"

Después comenzó a utilizar cualquier excusa que pudiera, por muy tonta que sonara, sólo para tener un pretexto para ver a Kakashi. Y cada vez que lo veía después de una larga misión en solitario no podía evitar sentir una sensación agradable en la boca del estómago. Mientras su Inner gritaba de alegría por el simple hecho de que fuera él precisamente el que la recibiera en las puertas de Konoha.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se había enamorado de Hatake Kakashi.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista mientras pensaba en todas las veces que pudo hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero que simplemente nada salía de sus labios cuando lo tenía enfrente, esperando por que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Detuvo sus manos, mientras dejaba de concentrar el Chakra en ellas. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Ahora todo dependía de él. Se mantuvo observándolo durante unos minutos, sin poder evitar que más lágrimas surgieran con más fuerza de sus ojos, si ella había hecho todo bien él debería despertar pronto.

Se inclinó para posar su cabeza sobre el pecho del Ninja. Y se mantuvo así, escuchando el leve latido de su corazón…

- Kakashi… Kakashi….- murmuró Sakura, entre sollozos.

Cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él volvió a su mente y fue como si los viviera de nuevo. Y en cada nuevo recuerdo se arrepentía de nunca haber tenido el valor de decirle lo mucho que a ella le importaba.

- Kakashi… No me dejes- le suplicó Sakura, una y otra vez, mientras el sonido de su corazón le daba una esperanza.- Te quiero…- Susurró ella. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el sonido de su respiración.

Y entonces lo sintió. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que alguien acariciaba sus cabellos y luego, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar escuchó la voz del hombre que tanto quería.

- Yo también… te quiero- Le dijo Kakashi, con una dificultad bastante notable.

Sakura levantó su rostro para encontrarlo sonriendo, sonriéndole a ella, mientras jugueteaba con unos de sus cabellos rosas. La joven Kunoichi se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras sentía que sus ojos se volvían a humedecer. No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sólo que ésta vez Sakura podía asegurar que nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida.

- He vuelto- le dijo débilmente Kakashi mientras, con todo su esfuerzo estiraba su brazo para tomar una de las manos de Sakura.

- Bienvenido- Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kakashi.

* * *

_Cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia... Review! ^o^ xD_

_Gracias por leer =)_

_**Beverly Swan**_


End file.
